Sorting Hat Song and collection
by witchfire37
Summary: this now has a sorting hat song and other poems that go with harry potter characters... Please R&R, it now has 5 poems.
1. sorting hat song

Sorting Hat song.

Dislcaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!

PS. I did this song with someone else, so not all of the credit goes to me.

* * *

Four houses formed for me to know  
Sorting is what I was created for  
Let me take a look and see what you have to show  
I'll find where you belong.  
The Houses will not haunt,  
They're not to make a scare  
But there to be with those you ought

I know what Gryffindor wanted,  
What Hufflepuff had,  
How Slytherin haunted,  
And I know Ravenclaws head.

Daring Gryffindor wanted those whose bravery would shine through,  
Helpful Hufflepuff wanted all whose hearts were pure.  
Sly Slythering wanted only purebloods, its true,  
And Ravenclaw only those of intellect, who were always sure.

So let me take a look  
Into the network of your head.  
To me your minds and open book,  
Many pages with all that's said.


	2. Trust

Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for my first poem!

This one is totally mine!

See disclaimer in first poem!

* * *

Trust

I gave you all that I had

A bridge was forged between us;

As it only can be when one is gives total devotion to another.

And then you swerved, broke through the railings;

Mistakes broke our link, separated us.

Now that bridge has been repaired

I trust you again and hope

That I have not misplaced my trust in you

I understand now,

That you had done what you thought was right;

You had tried so hard to make things work;

To keep things from going bad, from getting out,

Even when it meant my unhappiness and anger.

And even though you abused my trust,

I'm still your man,

Through and through.


	3. The Mask You Wear

See first poem for disclaimer!

If anyone wants to edit my poems for me, I would be eternally grateful; I'm not very good with punctuation and things.

* * *

The Mask You Wear

I see that mask,  
The one you spent decades perfecting;  
You wear it as effortlessly as your cloak.  
And to think, that out of everyone,  
I'm the only one who can see through it.

What I see is damning,  
Too bad I've seen it too late;  
Had too much faith.

The truth is hidden behind your mask,  
The evil, the vulnerability  
It can make life so much easier  
To fool everyone by wearing a mask.

You see, I only know the truth,  
Because I wear one too.


	4. Redemption

Hey everyone, I just want to thank Ravyn-Amre for editing this for me!

See disclaimer on first poem!

Please R & R, thanks!

* * *

Redemption 

I am a slave to the light;  
I try to go dark,  
But I tremble and gasp.  
The mark on my arm sears with pain  
Reminding me of my place,  
Of my duty.

My work is of acting and learning  
And I hope that my performance is flawless  
One little mistake is sure death.  
No one knows the monster I truly am,  
The atrocities I have to commit.

And for what?  
To ensure my place? To survive?  
At this point death is welcoming,  
But I cannot escape to it yet  
I must bear my guilt for the rest of my days  
Until I die of old age or of mistake.  
But even in death I will not be released,  
Condemned to the deepest pits of hell  
With only the smallest glimmer of hope that some day,  
I might complete my penance and be free of guilt.


	5. DA

sorry that it has taken so long to get a new poem up, but my computer crashed on me and i had no computer for a while... anyways, thanks to my beta Ravyn-Amre for editing this for me, you do an awesome job! constructive criticism is always welcome.. please R&R..

witchfire37

* * *

D.A. 

The war has slowly taken over everything;  
Even the most naive cannot deny the war any longer.

Children are losing their innocence.  
Teenagers are growing up too fast.  
We have grown up the most,  
and accepted what many could not,  
Prepared ourselves for what we knew was coming,  
Armed ourselves so we could survive and protect those less fortunate.

The once lit up eyes of my friends have turned into the eyes of hardened warriors.  
Eyes that were changed by me.

The fate of the world rests on my shoulders,  
The shoulders of a seventeen year old man.  
Isteelmyself for the final battle  
And will charge into it with everything that I have.  
I hope that I have trained my army well enough,  
Even as I know that over half of them will not leave the battlefield on that fateful day.  
The only thing I can do is train harder than ever,  
And end this war, or die trying!


End file.
